Starting today, you are a host!
by Jen U. Inn
Summary: A small town girl is going to being living with her cousin Haruhi. Not only does she have to start a new life and school but she being thrown into a strange host club w/ even stranger people. Somethings bout to go a miss
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan fic. so please give me critism...it would be most appreciated**_

_Slowly walking up to a bright summer morning haruhi rolls out of bed and looks out the window… she gets dressed, getting her blazor and going to mark another day off on her calendar. _

Haruhi: Oh my god! it's the 15th all ready! She cried. That means shes coming today!

_Haruhi ran out of her room and grabbed a piece of toast and her bag before putting her shoes on._

Ryoji (Haruhi's father): Whats your rush?

Haruhi: Todays that day! The day she comes! She cried again putting her shoes on and rushing out the door.

Haruhi rushes to school and when she gets to her class she is greeted by her friends, Hikaru and Karou.

Hikaru: Hey Haruhi

Karou: Whats up?

Haruhi: I have a surprise for the host club after school today.

Karou: Really?

Hikaru: What is it?

Haruhi: It wouldn't be a very good surprise if I told you. She laughed and sat down

K/H: wow…if it makes her giggle it must be good.

_(That day after school)_

Takami: So where's Haruhi…*Tears up* I bought her this really cute blue dress for today.

H/K: *shrug* We don't know. She said something about a surprise.

Honey: Really! Maybe its some yummy cakes.

Haruhi walks into the club room ½ way.

Haruhi: Ok good your all here.

Kyoya: Whats this about…its waisting host time.

She pulls on someones arm to lead them in

Haruhi: come on, don't be shy.

_Then someone in cut up jeans with red suspenders, a shirt that says "rocker" and their hair cut almost exactly like haruhi's walks in. They all stare at this new person and are slightly confused. _

Haruhi: everybody, this is my cusin, Yukki. Yukki is going to be living with me for a while and going to our school.

Yukki: Hello, My name is Yukki Nazuko. I look forward to being your class mates.

Hikaru: So, Is Yukki a boy….

Karou: Or a girl?

_Haruhi looks down and swallows._

Haruhi: She a girl…but ….well the thing is, I need you guys to let Yukki join the host club….Just for a little while, I promise!

_They all stare at Haruhi then Yukki. Yukki starts to turn read and stand up straight. _

Kyoya: Why?

Haruhi: Its complicated….she, needs a place to be able to make friends cause…well….Yukki's not that good at it…..

_Yukki looks down and doesn't say anything._

They all look at kyoya.

Kyoya:…Sure….

_They all look around in shock _

_All: really?!_

_Kyoya: yeah… its about time we got a breath of fresh air._

Yukki: What? ....A....Host?


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

(Yukki **Haruhi's cousin** has just been put up as a possible new host.)

Chapter 2: The Decision and the violin.

Yukki: Haruhi…what does a host do?

While Haruhi tries to explain what it is that a host does the host club holds discusses the decision.

H/K- Are you sure you want to make her a host?

Kyoya- Well, its up to Tamaki in the end, but I thought it would be a good idea.

Mean while Tamaki is off day dreaming out how maybe Yukki's shy nature may rub off on her.

Tamaki- It's a great idea but what would she do? Don't we have a Lolita? I mean she seems to shy to be anything else.

Kyoya- Well not exactly… I've done some research (Already knew she was coming) and while Yukki is a very shy person she is a very talented actress. And that can come in handy in a host club.

They all stare blankly at him in disbelief, turning their heads at Yukki and Haruhi. She notices that they are looking and turns red and quickly turns back to Haruhi. 

Honey- She doesn't look it….

Mori- mhmm...

H/K- no way

Kyoya- Well honey doesn't look like a martial arts master and yet, he is.

Honey- Yeah I guess

Mori- mhmm..

Karou- Well that is true.

Hikaru- So…

Karou- Final say king?

Tamaki thinks for a minute then walks over to Yukki putting his and on her sholders.

Tamaki- Welcome to the host club, our little newbie.

Yukki- What…? *Cocks head*

Tamaki- Awwww~! You're so cute. You're like a cute little dolly. He carried on.

Tamaki continues to hug Yukki like he does Haruhi.

Yukki- Please….Let…go…

Tamaki- But if I let go you will get away. *Hug's tighter*

Haruhi- Sempai! Let go of her now!

Tamaki- Aw~ you want a hug too? *Opening one of his arms to Haruhi*

Just as Tamaki put his arm out Yukki grabbed hold of it an flipped him onto his back with tears welling up in her eyes. Everyone was in complete shock, including Tamaki that was now lying on the floor. 

Yukki- I'm so sorry sempai. *Runs out of room*

Karou- What the hell was that?? *Still in shock*

Honey- She flipped him like a pancake~

Mori- hmm…

Haruhi- Way to go stupid!

Tamaki stands up with a now sore back.

Tamaki- What did I do? *Holding his back*

Haruhi- You wouldn't let go, she's claustrophobic!

Tamaki-…what?

Haruhi- She's afraid of tight and enclosed spaces.

Tamaki- …oh…(O.O) I'M SO SORRY HARUHI!!! *Cries*

Haruhi- *sigh* Well don't apologize to me. You need to say sorry to her.

ALL- duh….

Haruhi leaves to go find Yukki. She finds Yukki in an empty music room admiring one of the violins. She picks it up and begins to play. It was a soft and calm melody that made her smile. Tamaki slowly moves behind Haruhi and taps her on the shoulder. They smile at each other and both listen to her song.

Tamaki- How beautiful *whispers*

Haruhi- Yeah, she's always loved music more than anything

She continued to play and when she finished she let out a sigh and a faint smile.

Tamaki- That was wonderful.

Yukki- Oh sempai! Im so very, very sor-

Tamaki- Don't be, it was my fault for not setting the princess free, but as I was saying earlier, welcome to the host club. He said extending his hand and bowing like a prince.

Yukki smiles and blushes a bit.

Yukki- Thank you sempai. Walking over and hugging him. And … it's ok.

He was a bit put off by the hug but smiled and Yukki.

Haruhi- So Tamaki… have you come up with her position?

Tamaki stares at Yukki long and hard.

Tamaki- You will be… "The Elusive Type". ? *Pats Yukki on head*

Haruhi/Yukki- Great.

They walk back to the room to see the club up and running. Kyoya walks over to Yukki and hands her a uniform. 

Kyoya- Here you are, you will need a uniform if you are going to become a host.

Yukki- Thank you, I can't wait *Smiles*

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

(Next time….Home alone, Home visit, The secret of her home. Stay possessed for the next chapter of "The Cousin Of Haruhi)

^.^ see you then


End file.
